There are numerous prior art devices and methods for supporting objects, including signs, mail boxes and fence posts most of which involve a great deal of time and manual labor to implement or employ dedicated posts usable only for a specific application. None of them are designed to be universally adaptable to various applications other than a single purpose; therefore separate posts and fences are necessary for each task thereby adding to material and labor costs. Further, none of the known prior art devices eliminate the dedicated intended usage, for the particular post; therefore such posts are not universal.
The inventor recognized a never before addressed problem and fulfilled a need which overcomes the limitations and issues associated with posts for supporting and for restraining various objects, with, for example, a fence.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional posts and fences, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for a universal post that is readily adaptable for use as a trash receptacle holder, a mail box support and a movable fence in lieu of separate posts.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a universal post which overcomes the disadvantages associated with present posts. Such a universal post should be one that works as desired, is safe and easy to use and is economically manufactured.